Dark becomes Light
by Remorse9
Summary: "We are a necessary part of life here in vale. The police hate us for our methods, the government fear us for our knowledge. The Criminals? They pray that we don't exist…." Slight AU, OC's, violence and death later...probably.


"_We are a necessary part of life here in vale. The police hate us for our methods, the government fear us for our knowledge. The Criminals? They pray that we don't exist…."_

* * *

><p>Thieves.<p>

Thugs.

Terrorists.

These were all names that the organisation that the group of five figures dressed in identical uniforms had been called over the years. The uniforms that they wore were gunmetal grey, clearly padded, and, aside from the varying heights and genders of the members of the group, had no distinguishing features.

It was steadily growing darker, and rain was slowly falling.

They stuck out like a sore thumb, which was dangerous.

However, there was a reason said group were there in the first place.

The reason was simple…

Justice for a friend.

A voice came in on the groups earpieces. "We've got a visual people, third street to your left, he's hiding behind the car." The voice said.

"Roger that Ghost, thanks a bunch." Said one of the group, their voice clearly a female's, she turned to the others of the group.

"Anyone mind if I take this one?" She asked quietly.

"Go 'head Ceri. He was your boyfriend after all." The biggest member of the group commented.

"Shut it Mantis." Ceri snapped.

Ceri stalked into the alleyway, and found her target.

* * *

><p>The man's name was simply, Marat. He was influential in criminal circles, supplying pretty much anything to anyone, Hunters, Huntresses, Police, The White Fang. If you can name them, Marat has probably done business with them. His usually pristine white suit was slightly covered in mud and dust, and sweat.<p>

Because he had made a mistake.

He had killed their friend.

_The faunus currently tied to a chair hadn't spoken a word. Marat had to give him credit, for that. The only thing he had said was his name. "Russet Stag" _

_He hadn't spoken when Marat had had his fingernails removed one by one. Nor had he spoken when he had started to cut thin slices into his arms, legs and chest._

_He had screamed a lot when he had sawn off his stag horns, admittedly._

"_Come now, boy. Just tell me what I need to know, and I swear I will end you quickly."_

"_Go..to..hell." Came the reply._

_Marat chuckled, and clicked his fingers, and one of his men once again started work on breaking the faunus._

_It was several days later that Ceri had found him, over half dead, missing his horns, fingernails, and positively caked in blood._

_He died in her arms a few hours later, the last word that managed to make its way through his lips was her name._

"_Ceri."_

* * *

><p>Ceri removed her weapon, a handgun with an elongated barrel called BuckShot, from its holster, she could hear Marat breathing heavily from behind the car.<p>

"Come on, Mister Marat. Face your death with at least some dignity." She called out.

There was, unsurprisingly, no reply.

Ceri sighed, and she stalked over to the car, and fired at the wall by Marat's leg.

This resulted in Marat jumping to his feet, his hands raised, a faintly apologetic smile on his face.

"Alright! Alright! You've outplayed me." Marat said.

Ceri aimed BuckShot at Marat's head "Any last words?"

"Wait! Maybe we can cut a deal, huh? What can I give you in exchange for my life? Lien? Weapons?"

"Can you give me Russet back?!" Ceri yelled.

"Wh-what's a Russet?" Marat asked, a vague, questioning grin on his face.

Ceri snarled, and slammed BuckShot into Marat's face.

* * *

><p>Moments later, Marat, nose broken and bleeding, was slammed against a garbage bin, he tried to stand, but the rest of the group was already upon him.<p>

"W-Who are you?!" He demanded, despite of the fact that there were five heavily people looming over him.

Ceri pulled off her helmet, revealing a tangle of pink hair. She grinned savagely, and aimed her weapon at Marat's head.

"Us?...We're the Darklight Foundation." She said with a vague laugh.

Marat opened his mouth to speak again…only for his gaze to turn black.

"That was for Russet, you son of a bitch." Ceri spat.

* * *

><p>"That feel good, Ceri?" Mantis asked as the group walked away.<p>

"Shut it Mantis!"

"You've said that already." Mantis commented.

Another of the group handed Ceri her helmet again.

"…Thanks Claret."

Claret nodded, and stretched her arms out wide. "Well that was productive…who's for pizza?"

"Really Claret?" Came a level voice.

"What? I'm hungry Azuron."

* * *

><p>The last member of the group came over to Ceri, and placed a hand on her shoulder.<p>

"Boss, you aren't okay." A statement, not a question.

"…He was your brother." Ceri said, not reacting to his touch.

"He was. He also died as he would have wanted to…considering the circumstances."

"Bruno…"

"Yes, Ceri?"

"…Why do we do what we do?"

"…I will tell you the answer when I've figured it out, boss."

**It'll be longer next time, I swear!**

**Read/Review/etc.**

**-Rem.**


End file.
